Misunderstanding
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: Slight season 2 novel spoilers, a short one shot about Ema apologizing to Natsume and some hilarious stuff at the end


"I should probably apologize"

Ema knew that it wasn't her fault, she Just wanted to be considerate and appears presentable when she went to the event that her step brother, Tsubaki, invited her (and even with that she failed as she couldn't pay attention), there was anything else in her mind.

But of course, the lipstick was unnecessary and it was kind of her fault as she was aware of her stepsiblings' feelings and the clear teasing voice in Hikaru's tone that sounded like trouble.

She breathed slowly before knocking the door.

"Natsume-san?"

She waited for a while, but it didn't take long until the red haired triplet appeared greeting her with a nod.

"Ema."

"Hum…"

"If you have something important to say it's better to enter", the man nods, signaling for her to enter, "…Besides, it's cold outside"

"Ok"

She enters the house and sit on the sofa, while the silent man goes to the kitchen without a word, probably thinking about making some tea for both, so she waited trying to think on what she wanted to say.

"Meow"

"Huh? Oh! Hello Tsubaki and Azusa", she chuckled picking the cats and putting them on her lap, scratching their heads.

She found highly amusing the fact that Natsume named his cats after his triplet brothers and wondered what would be the reason for that.

"Tea is ready", he said offering a cup.

"Thanks", she nodded, picking carefully and blowing I slight, before taking a sip, "It's great"

The man nodded and put his own cup on the small table, sitting on the opposite sofa.

"Huh…", she blushed feeling uncomfortable.

"…It's better if you talk or I will arrive at a wrong conclusion"

"Yes, about that… I wanted to apologize", she said, squirming.

"…For what?"

"For the event", she explained, "I already explained that I was only dressed like that because it was appropriated, but I guess it's kind of my fault for wearing unnecessary lipstick"

"You already told me that Hikaru did that"

"Y-Yeah, even so… I should've cleaned it"

"It's fine", Natsume closed his eyes with an understanding tone before he opened them, looking slight ashamed and uncomfortable, "I also want to apologize for my behavior, the way I treated you… There's no excuse for that."

"Hum… I kind of understand your point, so you don't need to apologize."

"Even so, I feel the need to apologize", he gave her a serious look, "You're not mine, but my jealousy blinded me to this fact"

"I'm sorry, it seems as no matter how much I try I make misunderstandings"

"Well, you aren't the only one at fault as we misinterpret your intentions quite easily", he says patting her on the head.

"Hum… Even so…"

"…Wait a moment", he says, walking to his room, "found it"

"Huh?"

"I wanted to give you these games as an apologizing gift", he said giving a back full of games, "The will be released on the next month, but because I helped with most of it's development it wasn't hard to acquire a sample"

"Is that so?", she blinked, smiling and looking inside the bag until she saw something that definitely didn't look as game, "Huh? What's that?"

"It's perfume", he explained.

"Y-You didn't have to…"

"I think it's a fitting gift", Natsume said, "You're a girl, so of course you would want to put make up or wear something nice for yourself, so it's a gift or when you ever feel the need to"

"Oh… I see… Thank you", she smiled opening the vial and smelling the content, "…It smells nice"

"…I'm glad that you liked it", Natsume smiled, looking pleased.

…But she could swear that it was an amused smirk.

-Back to the Asahina's house-

"Onee-chan! Welcome back!", greeted Wataru hugging her, "Wow! You smell nice!"

"Ah, Thanks Wataru", she smiled patting the boy's head, "I put some perfume"

"Eh~ You put perfume? Let me smell it!", said Tsubaki in a playful way before he made a confused face, "Eh? This smell…"

"Ema, could you please help me?", asked Ukyo from the kitchen.

"Ah! Wait a moment! I will just put the games on my room!"

"Games? How you managed to buy so many of them?", asked Yusuke looking at the bag that was full.

"Ah, I went to Natsume's house", she replied clueless.

"You what?", Tsubaki shrieked, "Wait a minute, why are you…"

"Ema!"

"A-Ah! I'm going!", she said running to her room.

"Tsubaki", greeted Azusa entering the room, "Is Natsume here? I smelled the perfume he uses from the corridor"

"N-No that's…"

"WHAT?!", many cries of disbelief were heard.

~Meanwhile, in an apartment with certain orange haired man…

Natsume was smoking a cigarette, smirking when he heard what he thought of a distant scream of many males.

… It would be impossible to not interpret Ema's actions as a gesture of love for them, so he might as well make his siblings believe that she's interested on him.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**HAHAHAHA, yeah, he gave her a man's perfume XD, AND LOL, I hope he isn't too OOC, and LOL, I got obsessed with him and this novel/anime kufufufu~ Thanks a bunch for that Kawaii Dream-san! XD**


End file.
